<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is all, all my soul by MorgTW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131166">Love is all, all my soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgTW/pseuds/MorgTW'>MorgTW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - The Virgin Suicides Fusion, Hisoka es el narrador, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, Un poquis gráfico con las muertes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgTW/pseuds/MorgTW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka ha quedado fascinado con sus nuevos vecinos, pero lo que lo ha dejado prendado hasta el día de hoy… fueron sus suicidios.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer &amp; Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Los Zoldyck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tenía que hacerlo. Es que no saben cuánto me mama esta película. TE AMO SOFÍA UWU. Aunque no he leído el libro, pero los únicos libros que leo son los de Jane Austen y fanfics ofc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una familia perfecta, con unos padres e hijos perfectos. Esos eran los Zoldyck. Todavía recuerdo cuando llegaron a Lukso, se mudaron a la casa más grande y lujosa de todas. El primero en bajar de la limosina fue Illumi, con solo diecisiete años ya estaba a cargo del resto de sus hermanos, él era quizás lo que más me atrajo de todo lo que representaban. El segundo fue Milluki, dieciséis años y ya podía entrar a tu computadora sin que te dieras cuenta. El tercero fue Killua, quince años y con muchos problemas para socializar. El cuarto fue alguien que cuya apariencia estaba completamente cubierta, luego descubriríamos que era una chica, Alluka, catorce años y lidiaba con traumas muy severos. El quinto fue Kalluto, con trece años solo podía admirar a sus hermanos mayores. El sexto fue Kurapika, un primo de los Zoldyck que había perdido a sus padres recientemente tenía diecisiete también.</p><p>El padre Zoldyck, era Silva, dueño de una empresa que realmente no es importante para esta historia. La madre, era Kikyo, una mujer que estaba demasiado metida en la vida de sus hijos, tanto que era parte de la junta directiva de la escuela a la que todos asistíamos.</p><p>Leorio, Chrollo, Gon y yo, solo podíamos observarlos desde lejos. Lukso era una ciudad pequeña, por esa razón, el primer escándalo de los Zoldyck fue esparcido por cada rincón. Alluka fue la primera en intentarlo. Cortó sus muñecas y se recostó en su bañera. Esa fue la primera vez que vimos a Kikyo con una expresión más intensa que las que solía mostrar la mayoría del tiempo, no sabría como describirla. Definitivamente estaba preocupada, pero no sé si por su hija o por la imagen de su familia como tal.</p><p>Todos en Lukso tenían sus propias teorías sobre las razones detrás del intento de suicidio de Alluka, pero nosotros seríamos los únicos en saber el por qué. Los padres Zoldyck realmente podían ser muy duros con sus hijos y aunque Kurapika no era uno de ellos, tampoco estaba libre de sus castigos, porque parte de su sangre corría en él. Alluka sería llevada a terapias para tratar de darle una solución a sus problemas, pero era algo que ya se salía del control de la doctora Yorkshire, aunque eran chicas, era muy distinto comparar a alguien que se le negaba ese ‘estatus’ con alguien que no necesitaba aclararlo cada vez que alguien hablara con sus padres.</p><p>La única conclusión a la que pudo llegar Yorkshire fue: “Alluka está tratando de buscar ayuda, su intento no puede ser más que eso. Necesita poder relacionarse con personas que no estén solo en su hogar, todos los adolescentes necesitan amistades para poder desarrollarse plenamente en un futuro.”</p><p>Machi, una de las amigas de Chrollo, fue invitada a la casa Zoldyck después de que le llegara por accidente la mensajería de la familia a su propio domicilio. Ella nos contó como los Zoldyck se reunían en la mesa para dar las gracias por los alimentos y comer. Todos, menos Killua, demostraban su gran conocimiento en la etiqueta. Kikyo quiso iniciar una conversación con Machi para darla a conocer entre sus hijos, como si tratara de buscar cuál de ellos mostraba interés en ella. Ninguno lo hizo, pero Machi tampoco estaba interesada en ninguno ellos, era todo lo contrario a nosotros.</p><p>“Tu madre me ha dicho que tienes bastante pasión por la costura.” – Empezó la matriarca. – “Que incluso haces tu propia ropa.”</p><p>“Bueno, yo lo trato más como un pasatiempo. Mis ‘diseños’ son más una réplica de otros… que no puedo comprar.” – Dijo Machi mientras trataba de cortar su filete imitando a los hermanos.</p><p>“Pero eres muy buena en lo que haces. Yo también coso de vez en cuando, aunque solo me encargo de remendar los desperfectos en la ropa de Killua. Él es un poco travieso, pero es por su edad.” – La conversación seguiría, pero nada relevante fue revelado.</p><p>Lo más interesante que ocurrió esa tarde, fue cuando Illumi estaba yendo a su habitación y se topó con Machi porque ella estaba buscando el baño. – “No debes poner los codos sobre la mesa, es de mala educación, y la servilleta va sobre las piernas.” – Le dijo antes de seguir caminando. Con esto podría parecer que Illumi era una persona aburrida, pero les aseguro que no es así. Para mí, Illumi era el más interesante de todos los habitantes de esa casa. Nunca podré entender como los señores Zoldyck pudieron engendrar a una criatura tan brillante como él, aunque ellos y él mismo, ignoraban el potencial de Illumi.</p><p>Cuando se despidió de todos, Machi fue detenida por Killua. – “Lamento que mi hermano te regañara. Él suele fijarse demasiado en las faltas de los demás, pero fue divertido poder interactuar con alguien que no fuera de mi jodida familia.”</p><p>“No te preocupes. Tampoco estoy molesta…”</p><p>Después de esa visita, a la que Kikyo consideró más que excelente, los chicos y yo fuimos invitados a una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños. La primera y última de los hermanos. Leorio siempre vestía de manera formal así que no tuvo que arreglar nada más que su cabello. Gon y yo solo tuvimos problemas para llegar a tiempo. Chrollo no fue invitado como tal, pero cuando llegó el abuelo de los Zoldyck, Zeno, él le ayudó a caminar hasta la entrada. Consiguiendo así una invitación al evento. Conocía como podía ser Chrollo, pero no sabía que podía imitar bastante bien a los ricos, tanto que parecía difuminarse en la atmosfera tan elegante que rodeaba a los Zoldyck.</p><p>“¿Y… ya sabes qué vas a estudiar?” – Preguntó Leorio sentado junto a Kurapika.</p><p>“Creo que me gustaría estudiar Antropología, pero los Zoldyck quieren que trabaje para ellos… tendré que meterme a estudiar negocios o algo así.” – Respondió con voz baja.</p><p>“Kurapika deja de hacerte la víctima. Sabes muy bien que mis padres solo buscan darte una mejor vida.” – Interrumpió Illumi. – “Deberías estar agradecido. Si no fuera por ellos, estarías en un orfelinato.”</p><p>“¿¡Podrías dejar de meterte en mi vida!?” – Kurapika gritó y se fue del salón.</p><p>Yo solo podía ver como Illumi demostraba su aflicción, él solía ser estoico, pero verlo romper esa faceta me daba una gran satisfacción. No disfrutaba de su dolor, no me malinterpreten, porque yo…</p><hr/><p>Kurapika fue descubierto por Chrollo, tirándole piedras a la laguna que se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión. – “¿Quién eres?” – Preguntó Kurapika girándose al detectar la presencia del otro.</p><p>“Nadie.” – Se sentó cerca suyo y empezó a tirar piedras también. – “Pensé que estabas llorando.”</p><p>“¿Acaso eso te da derecho para venir por mí?”</p><p>“No. Eres Kurapika Zoldyck, ¿cierto?”</p><p>“Kurta.” – Lo corrigió. – “Mi apellido es Kurta.”</p><p>Así descubrimos que Kurapika era hijo del hermano mayor de Kikyo. Luego de esa noche, Leorio y Chrollo no pudieron olvidarlo. Para ellos, él era el mejor habitante de la casa Zoldyck. Parte de mí podía ver el por qué de su enamoramiento, pero la otra, me decía que él no era lo mío.</p><hr/><p>Gon por otra parte, había mostrado su interés por Killua. Todo empezó con una presentación, desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables. Estaban destinados a conocerse, eran almas gemelas definitivamente. Aunque Kikyo se mostró en contra de esta amistad, Silva pareció darle el visto bueno. En realidad, solo era para mantener cierto control sobre Killua, pero Gon solo quería ser su amigo. Nadie podía separarlos, porque nadie más que ellos podían entender el uno al otro. Una lástima que no pudo ser para siempre. Si tan solo Kikyo no hubiera seguido forzando a los hermanos a ser lo que no eran, si tan solo Silva no hubiera sido tan duro con ellos. Todo esto pudo haberse evitado.</p><p>“¡Joven Alluka!” – Gritó uno de los mayordomos. Ese grito sería el primero de muchos en esa casa. Solo Kurapika y Chrollo no estuvieron para presenciar el cadáver de la única niña Zoldyck. Alluka se tiró desde el techo, pude ver como la sangre salía de su cabeza. Como Kikyo se arrepentía de una parte de sus maltratos. Como Silva e Illumi veían sin demostrar emoción alguna, aunque luego supe que Illumi estaba destrozado con la muerte de su hermana. Porque la amaba al igual que a todos sus hermanos. Quizás mucho más de lo que sus propios padres lo hacían.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Falso consuelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leorio y Chrollo se enamoraron de Kurapika, pero son incapaces de dejarlo ir.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pesar de que Alluka fue, de todos los hermanos, la más despreciada. Recibió un funeral bastante ostentoso, como si eso fuera a recompensar de alguna manera el aislamiento al que la habían tirado por tantos años. Illumi me confesaría que ella sufría ataques de epilepsia, pero que era un mal propio de la familia. Aún con eso, Silva buscó varios tratamientos experimentales para hacer que su hija fuera ‘normal’ como el resto de sus hijos, pero luego se rindió cuando Alluka mostró su verdadera forma. Algo que Kikyo, en su afán por moldearlos a todos, decidió preservar. Encerrándola de vez en cuando en una habitación bajo llave. Killua le diría a Gon que su hermana era normal, como cualquier otra persona, pero sus ataques epilépticos podían ser extremadamente violentos y que sus padres se avergonzaban de ella por no poder mantener la ‘compostura’.</p><p>Unos días después del funeral, Mizaistom Nana, el clérigo principal de la iglesia a la que asistían los Zoldyck todos los domingos, visitó su casa. Silva realmente no estaba interesado en lo que el religioso pudiera decirle y Kikyo mantenía la imagen que se esperaba de una madre que pierde a su hija, la del desamparo total. Nana conseguiría hablar con los adolescentes de la casa. – “Espero que sepan… que si tienen algo que quieran decir, pueden contar conmigo.” – Dijo, pero los chicos no estaban prestando atención a lo que salía de su boca. – “Illumi necesito decirte algo.” – Illumi y el sacerdote salieron al jardín. – “Cuando puedas. Diles a tus padres que he marcado la muerte de Alluka como un accidente.” – Illumi asintió y regresó con los demás.</p><p>Un accidente. A eso se le redujo a Alluka, ella era un accidente que no debió pasar. Aunque simplemente no era justo, ni para sus hermanos o su primo, tener que ocultar su arrepentimiento por no haberlo evitado. Todavía quedaban restos de sangre sobre el pedazo de concreto donde había caído Alluka, era un constante recuerdo de que los Zoldyck no eran tan perfectos como querían mostrarse frente a los demás. Tanto que lo resolverían cubriéndola con otra capa de concreto. Una que años más tarde, según Gon, quedaría completamente rajada. Manteniéndose como lo que era, la memoria de una tragedia.</p><p>Nuestra colección de recuerdos de los hermanos Zoldyck, comenzaría con el diario de Alluka. Chrollo lo encontraría en una de sus visitas clandestinas a la casa, cerca de los basureros. Aunque Killua no estuvo de acuerdo con dejárnoslo al principio, terminó cediendo cuando empezó a considerar lo que harían sus padres si llegaban a leerlo. Hay una página, dentro de muchas otras, que me gustó bastante.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Killua nos llevó a la feria, jamás me había divertido tanto. Milluki y Kalluto tampoco paraban de reír. Illumi terminó llegando, pero no nos regañó, solo nos dijo que fingiéramos que no había sucedido nada ese día. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Illumi llegaría a mentirle a nuestros padres, a veces me gustaría que él se mostrara comprensivo siempre.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>¿Ven? Les dije que Illumi era mucho más que un simple títere de sus padres. Por razones como esta. Sigo pensando en él. Aunque no es lo único interesante en ese diario.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Kalluto y yo aprendimos a hacer origami. Kurapika nos enseñó como hacer pajaritos, pero en uno de los libros de instrucciones mostraban como hacer una araña. Kalluto hizo una y se la regaló a Kurapika, aunque él las odia, le dijo ‘esta es muy bonita, gracias’.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Con solo este diario, todos nosotros nos sentimos mucho más cercanos con los hermanos y Kurapika. Aunque el hogar Zoldyck no fuera el más acogedor, pudimos conocer cómo ellos podían encontrar la felicidad dentro de esas paredes tan frías. Illumi era el líder indiscutible, Milluki era muy ingenioso, Killua era el que podía hacer que se unieran, Alluka era la soñadora, Kalluto era el que seguía buscándose a sí mismo y Kurapika era aquel que a pesar de su dolor, comprendía la vida y la muerte más que todos nosotros.</p><p>Todos ellos eran extremadamente fascinantes. Todos tenían por qué vivir.</p><p>En las semanas posteriores al suicidio de Alluka, la prensa empezó a interesarse en ella. Algo que los Zoldyck trataron por todos los medios apaciguar, pero eso no evitó que salieran varias notas acerca de ella y el incremento en las tasas de suicidio entre los adolescentes. A los padres de Leorio les llegó a preocupar su cercanía con Kurapika, por si él llegaba a sentir algún pensamiento del mismo tipo, lo tuvo, pero falta para eso. La tía de Gon, Mito le dijo que tenía que estar pendiente de Killua, el hermano más afectado por la muerte de Alluka. Los padres de Chrollo, así como los míos, decidieron ignorar por completo toda advertencia que se presentaba en la televisión.</p><p>Milluki vio el espíritu de Alluka en una de las habitaciones cercanas al lugar de donde saltó. Alluka no estaba triste o enojada. Solo podía observar como su hermano se pellizcaba los brazos para ‘despertar’. Hasta que entró Kalluto en la habitación. – “Ella siempre está aquí. Nunca nos dejará solos.” – Dijo el menor mientras se acercaba al espectro, pero no podía tocarla. Por que simplemente era parte de la imaginación de ambos. Aunque no serían los únicos en ser testigos de su presencia, ya que Gon también llegó a despertarse en medio de la noche al sentirse observado por ella. Killua se sintió celoso de ellos, él nunca vio al espíritu. Aunque Illumi y Kurapika tampoco. Quizás porque Alluka sentía que ya había estado bastante tiempo con ellos tres, pero que el resto no la había conocido tanto como ellos.</p><p>Los Zoldyck y Kurta asistían a la escuela como si no hubiera pasado nada. Algo que de Illumi era de esperarse, pero del resto era un tanto extraño. Supongo que nunca terminé de conocerlos a todos como para explicar lo que sentían. Sus compañeros de clase no paraban de darles su pésame, pero ellos parecían aceptarlo solo por mera cordialidad.</p><p>El director de la escuela, Netero, no tardaría en hablar sobre lo alarmante que sonaba el incremento de suicidios. Que debía ser tema de debate. Que debíamos encontrar una solución. Que debíamos ayudar a nuestros amigos más vulnerables. Al final de su discurso ensayado, fueron entregados unos panfletos con toda la información necesaria sobre el suicidio, y cada signo que se mostraba en la lista, los buscábamos en ellos.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>¿Hablaban sobre desear la muerte? No.</p>
  <p>¿Tenían cambios de humor repentinos? No.</p>
  <p>¿Se aislaban por completo? No.</p>
  <p>¿Habían cambiado su rutina? No.</p>
  <p>¿Mostraban desinterés en la escuela o en sus actividades? No.</p>
</blockquote><p>Leorio trató de hablar con Kurapika sobre lo sucedido, pero era inútil, él no quería escuchar nada sobre Alluka. Todos los temas de conversación estaban permitidos para Leorio, menos la muerte de alguno de sus familiares. Kurapika era muy famoso, por su apariencia delicada y su actitud sensata. Algo que Chrollo hallaría extremadamente atractivo y fue el único con el que Kurapika compartió sus pensamientos sobre la muerte en general.</p><p>Chrollo siempre fue popular, él era el chico que te podía robar cualquier cosa y estarías agradecido por ello. Su grupo de amigos, quienes eran sus más fieles seguidores y lo siguen siendo hasta el día de hoy, fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de que su ‘jefe’ se había fijado en Kurapika más de lo normal después de aquella fiesta. Chrollo era tan inteligente que podía manipularlos a todos a su favor, pero Kurapika parecía ser inmune a cualquier alago que este le diera.</p><p>Leorio tampoco iba a rendirse. Lo que provocó una de las cosas más extrañas que he visto hasta ahora. Chrollo y Leorio empezaron a compartir a Kurapika, porque al final de todo, él también se negaba a elegir entre alguno de ellos. Chrollo me contaría su parte de la historia: “Kurapika era la persona con la que yo más he conectado en toda mi vida. Sigo sin poder olvidarlo.” – Algo que yo ya sabía, porque cada vez que por vueltas de la vida volvía a verlo, tenía a un rubio o rubia entre sus brazos. – “Él era diferente. Él era un reto en el que me había propuesto quedarme con su corazón, pero al final… Kurapika se llevó el mío y no he sido capaz de recuperarlo. Quizás porque desde que hablamos la primera vez, él fue muy poco tolerante con cualquier comentario que yo soltara. Sabes que yo… nunca insistía con las personas, siempre caían al final del día. Aunque la presencia de Leorio tampoco me dio ninguna ventaja. Solo por Kurapika decidí hablar con mis amigos sobre cómo ‘conquistarlo’. Esa ha sido la única vez en la que he pedido ayuda de esa clase.”</p><p>Leorio me compartió su parte también: “Kurapika es el punto de inflexión de mi vida. Todo cambió cuando lo conocí. Al principio pensé que era un tanto obstinado, pero cuando le hablé sobre mis sueños, mis metas… Kurapika lo entendió absolutamente todo. Él es la persona con la que me he sentido más en sintonía. Todo estaba bien si él estaba ahí. Chrollo también sentía lo mismo, realmente nunca peleamos por Kurapika. Porque lo amábamos y creo que lo seguimos haciendo. Chrollo y yo no hablamos muy seguido, pero cada vez que entramos en contacto… nuestra conversación siempre recae en Kurapika.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esto solo me recordó al drama de Dalas y sus exnovias xd. Aunque aquí no hay beef. Si Kurapika está muerto, al pedo se iban a pelear por unos huesos.</p><p>Quizás la termine de escribir hoy, luego se me olvida.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El final del arcoíris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El amor todo lo puede…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sucedió cuando estábamos a unos minutos de empezar la clase de Biología bajo la profesora Geru. Illumi ya estaba sentado en la mesa frente a la profesora, con el microscopio y sus apuntes listos. Llegué un poco tarde. Todos, a excepción de Illumi, tenían asignado un compañero para el laboratorio.  Gracias a Geru pude mantener mi primera conversación con el mayor de los Zoldyck. No recuerdo exactamente de qué se trataba el laboratorio, Biología nunca fue mi materia favorita. – “¿Traes tu libro?” – Fue la pregunta que inició todo. Su cara no me decía nada de lo que pudiera estar pensando.</p><p>“Sí.” – Le respondí y lo saqué de mi mochila para ponerlo sobre la mesa. Realmente no aporté gran cosa al trabajo, solo mi letra. Mientras anotaba todo lo que Illumi me pedía, vi como el cielo empezaba a nublarse. – “Va a llover.”</p><p>Illumi volteó a ver la ventana y se giró otra vez para ver los apuntes. – “Odio la lluvia.” – Fue lo primero que supe de él por sus propios labios. Él me miró cuando notó que dejé de escribir por verlo a él. – “¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?”</p><p>“No, es solo que… Tú eres Illumi, ¿verdad?” – Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Algo realmente estúpido, porque sabía que ese era su nombre.</p><p>“Estuviste en la…” – Dejó hablar, su expresión vacía cambió por una de completa consternación, pero pasó un segundo o dos para que regresara a su cara de papel. – “Ya sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo.” – Iba a dárselo, pero él me interrumpió. – “No hace falta que me lo digas, solo somos compañeros de clase.”</p><p>“Hisoka.” – Terminé diciéndoselo igual. Illumi repetiría una y otra vez esa mentira de que ‘solo’ éramos compañeros de clase frente a los demás. Tanto que Killua se molestaría con él, porque ni sus padres, ni Illumi, lo dejaban estar con sus amigos. Al único de su grupo con el que lo dejaban hablar en paz era Kurapika, pero él estaba más ocupado con sus propios asuntos.</p><p>“Te dije que no hacía falta.” – Empezó a escribir en su propio cuaderno.</p><p>“Un placer.” – No podía dejar que esa conversación terminara ahí. – “¿Por qué se mudaron a Lukso?”</p><p>“No es asunto tuyo.” – Illumi se cerraba más y más, pero no me rendí. Ya fuera por mi curiosidad o por mi terquedad, sentí que debía seguir acercándome a él. Entonces seguía llegando tarde a esa clase, porque ninguno de nuestros demás compañeros quería sentarse con él. Illumi podía ser demasiado intimidante para alguien de carácter débil, algo que terminaría forzando a Killua a madurar más rápido de lo que debía. A Gon se le ocurrió un plan, prácticamente les ayudaríamos a los chicos a escaparse un rato. Pensé que sería demasiado arriesgado, pero poco a poco fui ganándome la confianza de Illumi. Haciendo que él mismo diseñara el método de escape. – “Tiene que ser a las 11:00 p.m. exacto. A esa hora los mayordomos y demás ya han dado la última ronda entre los pasillos de nuestras habitaciones. Sé que Chrollo ha logrado meterse a la casa, así que estoy seguro de que él se sabe el camino para salir sin ser visto.” – Y así fue. Realmente no fuimos muy lejos. Solo queríamos hacer que ellos se sintieran libres de toda responsabilidad.</p><p>Killua no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Gon, sonreía por cada comentario tonto que él soltaba. Aunque Gon era, y sigue siendo, demasiado despistado para este tipo de cosas. Killua quería decirle a Gon lo que sentía por él, pero no fue hasta que yo decidí interceder a su favor. Gon reaccionó como me lo esperaba, el humo se le salía por las orejas y seguía sin entender a qué se refería Killua con: “Te quiero.”</p><p>Aunque por lo menos respondió con un: “Yo también.” – Killua solo pudo sonreír a medias, en ese entonces creo que él esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para volver a confesarse y que por fin diera resultados. Gon lo terminaría entendiendo demasiado tarde, pero actualmente le sigue escribiendo alguna que otra nota y dejándola sobre la tumba de Killua. Diciéndole que ese ‘yo también’ era real y sigue siéndolo.</p><p>Tampoco quise quedarme sin decirle a Illumi mis sentimientos, aunque yo no recibí una respuesta inmediata. Cuando llegó la hora de regresarlos, Chrollo, Leorio y Gon fueron los primeros en irse. Yo me quedé un rato más en los terrenos de la mansión, cerca de la laguna y mientras miraba como la luna se reflejaba en el agua. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás. Fue rápido, pero el cabello largo y brillante de Illumi rozó mis hombros, esa fue su respuesta. Así que decidí probar suerte y le pedí permiso al abuelo Zeno para que pudiéramos salir todos a la feria que estaba en las afueras del lugar. Illumi me había dicho que su abuelo podía ser bastante indulgente. – “Mi hijo… suele ser muy estricto con mis nietos. Sé que me preguntaste a mí porque soy más permisivo que Silva, pero no puedo dejarlos irse así. Tendré que hablar con él primero. No te prometo nada, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para persuadirlo. Kikyo terminará cediendo si él lo acepta.”  </p><p>Al día siguiente, Illumi llegó al salón y se sentó en el pupitre delante de mí. – “Iremos el viernes. Pasaremos por ustedes a las cinco de la tarde, pero debemos regresar antes de las diez.” – Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír de manera sincera. Todos estábamos ansiosos con lo que haríamos ese viernes en la noche.</p><p>Cuando llegamos al lugar, nos separamos. Chrollo, Kurapika y Leorio se fueron por su parte, no sabría a dónde fueron hasta después, pero ya pueden intuir qué hicieron. Gon, Killua, Kalluto y Milluki fueron a probar suerte en los juegos. Illumi y yo fuimos a ver uno de los espectáculos de malabares que se estaba dando dentro de una de las carpas del centro. – “Yo puedo hacerlo mejor.” – Le dije cuando salimos.</p><p>“¿Ah, sí? Demuéstramelo.” – Me retó y entonces él compró unas botellas de agua para que yo hiciera los mismos trucos del malabarista, pero yo hice algo mucho más divertido. Me metí en el sitio donde los artistas guardaban sus cosas y tomé unas cuchillas. Illumi me miró con desaprobación, pero en ningún momento fallé al atraparlas.</p><p>“¿Puedo obtener una recompensa por mi esfuerzo?” – No era una pregunta como tal, pero por mi atrevimiento recibí un beso y mucho más. Dejé las cuchillas en su sitio y fuimos a perdernos fuera de la feria. No fue mi primera vez, tampoco la de Illumi, pero fue mucho más especial que eso, porque para él fue la última de ese tipo. Nos dejamos llevar tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de que ya había pasado la hora de volver, aunque no seríamos los únicos, Kurapika también regreso tarde junto con Illumi.</p><p>Illumi y Kurapika se llevaron la peor parte del castigo, pero no serían los únicos. Después de eso, no volvimos a ver a los hermanos Zoldyck o a Kurapika en los pasillos de la escuela. Ahora tendrían clases en su propia casa. La escuela se quedó callada, porque Kikyo los silencio a todos con su dinero. Chrollo se convertiría en nuestro único medio para contactar con ellos, aunque no siempre podía hablar con todos, pero siempre que salía de esa mansión, regresaba con alguna pertenencia de los Zoldyck. Leorio, Gon y yo decidimos ahorrar para conseguir aunque sea un teléfono que pudiera permitirnos volver a oír sus voces, lo logramos. Chrollo se lo dio a Illumi. Pensé que él estaría molesto conmigo, porque era mi culpa que ahora estuviera encerrado en su habitación, pero no fue así. No se arrepentía por completo de lo que habíamos hecho.</p><p>Kurapika fue quizás el que se sintió más presionado por Silva y Kikyo, sus padres jamás lo habían castigado de una manera tan severa, Chrollo fue testigo de cómo la mente de Kurapika se iba deteriorando por el aislamiento. No era suficiente con la presencia de Chrollo o los mensajes de Leorio. Aunque el golpe final fue cuando Chrollo se descuidó y olvidó uno de sus libros en la habitación de Kurapika. Los padres Zoldyck se dieron cuenta de que alguien se metía en su casa y que era Kurapika quien lo dejaba entrar. Convirtiendo la habitación en la que Alluka había pasado sus ataques más severos, la nueva habitación de Kurapika. Ni siquiera Chrollo pudo meterse, estaba completamente asegurada.</p><p>Kurapika terminó por ahogarse en un vacío indescriptible y acabó su vida en el mismo baño en el que Alluka lo había intentado por primera vez. Kurapika tomó las medicinas que alguna vez fueron recetadas para su prima y se acostó en la bañera, no abrió la llave, solo cerró los ojos. Cuando lo descubrieron, ya estaba muerto. Chrollo fue el primero, entre nosotros, en ver cómo sacaban el cadáver de Kurapika. Él solía mantener sus cabales siempre, pero pude verlo llorar por primera y única vez. Leorio no lloró en ese instante, se quedó sin aliento y se encerró por completo en su propio mundo durante mucho tiempo.</p><p>Los padres Zoldyck terminaron por solo mantener aislados a sus hijos, pensaron que si no los encerraban como a Alluka y Kurapika, evitarían su trágico destino, no fue así. Illumi evitaba llamarme, pero yo siempre dormía con mi teléfono cerca de mi oreja, por si él me llamaba en la noche. Gon tampoco recibía tantas llamadas como antes, pero siempre pasábamos cerca de su basura para poder recoger más pertenencias de los hermanos. Illumi logró darle a Chrollo un último recuerdo de Kurapika, sus pendientes rojos, junto con una nota para todos. Chrollo te dio uno a Leorio y el otro se lo quedó él.</p><p>Illumi propuso que los ayudáramos a escaparse para siempre. Algo que aceptamos de inmediato. Illumi nos esperaba cerca de la laguna detrás de su casa. – “Ellos los están esperando dentro.” – Nos dijo y los demás fueron por ellos. Yo me quedé con Illumi, pero él me dijo que sus hermanos necesitaban ayuda con algunas cosas y me fui. No sabía que esa era nuestra despedida.</p><p>Chrollo encontró a Killua colgando desde la manija de la puerta del baño con un cinturón en su cuello. Leorio y Gon encontraron a Milluki de la misma manera. Yo encontré a Kalluto con varias pastillas para dormir en mano. Todos salimos corriendo para buscar a Illumi, lo encontramos flotando en la laguna, fue muy extraño, como si se hubiera ahogado, pero era imposible con ese nivel de agua. Lo único que sé, es que el último en morir de los hermanos… fue Illumi. Como si ese fuera su castigo, por no poder protegerlos.</p><p>Los Zoldyck restantes salieron de esa casa con la frente en alto, todavía mantenían su arrogancia a pesar de haber perdido a todos sus hijos y a su sobrino. El único que mostró pena por lo sucedido, fue el abuelo. Que aunque jamás volvería a verlo, siento que me echó parte de la culpa y todavía creo que si lo es.</p><p>La mansión no se vendería durante mucho tiempo, era demasiado cara. Nosotros nos meteríamos para buscar cualquier rastro de nuestros seres queridos. A pesar de todo, recolectamos cada pieza que conformaba a los Zoldyck y Kurta, pero solo Chrollo pudo armar a Kurapika junto con Leorio. Yo apenas pude crear teorías de cómo era Illumi realmente. Gon solo podía imaginar. Así, todos intentamos olvidarlos, pero los únicos que lo lograron fueron aquellos que solo los habían visto a lo lejos. Los demás habitantes de Lukso seguirían celebrando sus fiestas y aunque ya había pasado un año desde que Alluka cortó sus muñecas, el veneno que los Zoldyck esparcieron no dejaba de intoxicarnos.</p><p>Algunos de nuestros vecinos ya adultos se burlarían de los problemas de los adolescentes, aun cuando sus propios hijos estaban sufriéndolos también. Ellos eran tan ignorantes como nosotros, pero ellos sí tenían a la ley de su parte para darles un sentido de superioridad ante nosotros.</p><p>Chrollo terminaría yéndose junto con sus amigos, se volvió el líder de un grupo de criminales, la Brigada Fantasma, su símbolo, una araña. El animal que más odiaba Kurapika. Él solo volvería para comprar la mansión años después. Sus subordinados no pueden dormir en ese lugar, dicen que los asustan por las noches, pero él me dijo: “Cuando duermo, siento como la cama se hunde detrás de mí y como unos brazos me tratan de dar calor. Siempre que sucede, sueño con él.” – Chrollo también nos invitaba a dormir en ese lugar, todos podíamos sentir la presencia de ellos y hasta sueños colectivos. Sobre cómo nos lográbamos escapar con todos, Alluka incluida.</p><p>Me hubiera gustado que esta historia terminara como en esos sueños. En donde Illumi me dejara acariciar su cabello. En donde Killua recibía una respuesta a tiempo. En donde Milluki lograba hacerse con los datos de una megacorporación o del gobierno. En donde Alluka podía vivir sin preocupaciones. En donde Kalluto se encontraba a sí mismo. En donde Kurapika recibía la atención y el cariño que le hacía falta.</p><p>Y aunque todos despertábamos en algún momento, no podíamos dejar de amarlos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, fue divertido escribir esto. Y sí… la primera conversación de Illumi e Hisoka está basada en aquella mítica escena de Crepúsculo. No me culpen, que soy equipo Eduardo.</p><p>Y si, Kurapika hizo realidad lo que muchos aquí desean, tener como ganado a Leorio y a Chrollo.</p><p>Gon y Killua fueron los más difíciles de escribir, pero quizás porque no son mi otp, esa es el Hisoillu (porque esposos asesinos osiosi).</p><p>Hasta la próxima!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No quedé conforme con mi primer intento de adaptar a Las Vírgenes Suicidas.</p><p>No sé que tan seguido lo actualice, aunque tampoco será un fanfic largo... por obvias razones. Les juro que no voy a descuidar Fantasía Dorada por este, es solo para probar otros temas.</p><p>Para que sepan, yo shippeo a Kurapika con todos. Me gusta tanto el Leopika como el Kurokura, no me critiquen... que él se ve muy bien con los dos. Y son dibujitos joder, no se lo tomen a pecho, que aquí ambos van a sufrir por el Pikapika. Como en el canon xd.</p><p>Anyways, stan Hisoillu for rubber and gum!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>